


Hellmouth Fashion

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, season: b7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn has some interesting memorabilia hanging around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellmouth Fashion

“What about this stuff?”

“That’s my bad magic outfits.”

Chloe looked confused. “Aren’t those in the bottom drawer?”

“No, those are my apocalypse outfits, for fighting evil things. These are my bad magic outfits, for _getting my wardrobe chosen_ by evil things.”

“…huh?”

Potential number thirty-one had arrived wearing only pyjamas – so they were ransacking the combined wardrobes of Revello Drive for extra clothing. Which Dawn didn’t mind too much, but they kept on finding things she had to explain. Like burnt diary pages, Willow’s emergency stash of yak cheese, and now… the bad magic–wear.

She sighed, and took the coat-hanger from Vi’s hands.

“This is the dress my mom’s killer robot boyfriend gave me.” Next coat-hanger. “This is the Halloween outfit that turned me into a unicorn. And _this_ is the dress I wore when I was betrothed to the Demon Lord of Music.” Dawn flopped back down on her bed. “Get the picture?”

Chloe and Vi looked at her. And then …slowly looked back at her closet. Dawn started silently counting how long it’d take.

Seven seconds – before Chloe pulled out a blue halter. “So, what about this one?”

“I bought that to impress Xander.” She felt herself blushing, and explained, “Love spell.” _Well, mostly_ , she added mentally. “The whole town was in love with him.”

“What about this one?” Vi asked.

“That was when I was a blood sacrifice for a Demon God to skip dimensions.”

“This?”

“Bridesmaid dress. Buffy bought it for me when she was engaged to Spike.”

They looked fascinated. “Buffy and Spike were _engaged?_ ”

“Another love spell. They happen a lot around here.” She pointed. “And that last one is from when Buffy’s friend broke in and nearly killed me. Not technically bad magicky, but it seemed to fit.”

“Oh.” Chloe tried to think of something else to say, and settled for “Huh.”

They both looked like they were dying to discuss all the new information with the rest of the Potentials. Dawn just smiled at them – and hoped desperately that they wouldn’t notice the cheerleader outfit cut to shreds in the bag on the floor.


End file.
